onepiecefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia innego początku: Rozdział 10
Odpłynięcie z nowym rekrutem - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 10 Gdy Kuro został pokonany, reszta była tylko formalnością. Nieliczni piraci stawiali opór, w tym Jango. - Gdy powiem "Raz, dwa, Jango!" staniecie się bardzo szybcy i silni! - pod wpływ tej hipnozy wpadli Sham, Buchi i sam Jango. Ta trójka nie była jednak większym problemem. Zoro pociął chudszego brata Nyaban, Luffy wysłał drugiego prosto w statek dzięki Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, a Usopp poradził sobie tylko jedną wybuchową kulą z Jango. Wszyscy piraci zostali uwięzieni. Najgroźniejszych zabrano do celi na głównym statku, a pozostałych zamknięto na ich własnym statku, na który zabrało się kilku marynarzy, w tym także Smoker wyznaczył Luffy'ego i Coby'ego. Wieczorem, w domu Kay'i była kontynuowana uczta. Tym razem pożądniejsza, patrząc na apetyt Luffy'ego. Było co świętować, uratowanie całej wyspy przed piratami! - Luffy, jesteś niesamowity! - chwalił go Usopp. - Shishi, serio? Myślałem że trochę wygłupiłem się podczas walki. Zostałem zraniony i prawie... - Nie mów tak, pokonałeś Kurahadola! - Gdyby na miejsce nie przyszli Zoro i Smoker, już byśmy nie żyli... - mówił dalej z poczuciem winy. - Oi, Luffy! - zdenerwował się Usopp - Czy to ważne!? Ważne nie to, co mogłoby się stać, tylko co się stało! - Nie mów tak! Jako marynarz muszę chronić niewinnych przed takimi jak on. Dzisiaj zawiodłem na całej linii! - LUFFY! - od stołu wstał Smoker - Nie, koniec z tym! Dzisiaj jesteś bohaterem. Te słowa naprawdę stały się dla chłopaka dziwne. Smoker nigdy nie powiedziałby takich słów. On sam czuł się z tym dosyć dziwnie. - Gdyby nie Monkey D. Luffy, moglibyśmy tu zginąć! Ehh... Nie jesteś już zawieszony. - ah, jak dziwne były to dla niego słowa. Przyznać to Luffy'emu, to jakby odciąć sobie rękę, tak przynajmniej czuł Smoker. Nie mógł jednak tolerować słów chłopaka, musiał go powstrzymać. Te słowa pokrzepiły Luffy'ego. Pochwała z ust Smokera. Powrócił mu apetyt i chęć do rozmowy. Po dłuższej chwili już zupełnie zapomniał, co go zamartwiało. Teraz to z tej uczty zrobiła się już prawdziwa impreza. Kilku muzyków, którzy w środku nocy zostali zbudzeni przez Usoppa hucznie grało. Zbliżała się już czwarta, a z rana mieli wypływać. Niektórzy z tego powodu udali się już na spoczynek, Smoker, kilku marynarzy no i oczywiście Zoro. Merry wielokrotnie próbował przekonać Kayę do skończenia zabawy, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by na tym się skończyło. Poza tym, po nocnych przeżyciach nie mogła spać. - Usopp, jesteś świetnym snajperem. - przyznał Luffy. - No, nie będę ukrywał, że moje umiejętności mogą onieśmielać... - Dołącz do nas! - Huh? - Dołącz do naszej grupy! Nikt z tych marynarzy nie jest takim dobrym snajperem, co ty! - Ale wiesz... - Hm? - Ja nie do końca jestem przekonany do bycia marynarzem... - Nie? Dlaczego? - Mój ojciec jest piratem. Jest naprawde wspaniały i chciałbym podążać jego śladem. - Chciałbyś być piratem? W takim razie zabiorę cię jako więźnia-pirata. - Haha, niezły dowcip. - Ale ja mówię poważnie. - Cooo!? - Nie chce, żeby taki snajper został piratem. Dlatego zostaniesz marynarzem. - stwierdził krótko Luffy. - A czemu miałbym nim być!? Podaj mi choć jeden powód. - mówił odrobinę zdenerwowany Usopp. Nie chciał, żeby Luffy kierował jego życiem. - A jaką ty widzisz różnicę między piratem a marynarzem? - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Jest wspaniały pirat i wspaniały marynarz, zły pirat i zły marynarz. Gdybym był piratem, zrobiłbym to samo. Nawet pirat może być dobry. - I właśnie taki będę, rozumiemy się? - Zostań marynarzem, będzie fajnie. - Nie zrobię tego! - Możesz zmienić zdanie do czasu, jak odpłyniemy. Usopp, mimo że mówił co innego, był poruszony słowami Luffy'ego i szczerze chciałby podróżować z takimi ludźmi. Ale jako marynarz...? ---- - KAPITANIE USOPP!! - łkali jego najbliźsi, mali przyjaciele. A jednak! Usoppem targały mieszane uczucia, jednak coś go przekonywało do Luffy'ego. Chłopak miał w sobie to coś, dar przekonywania, przyciągania do siebie. Dla Usoppa nie było to łatwe pożegnanie. Ale cóż, trzeba było płynąć dalej. Statek nie mógł czekać w nieskończoność. Z Kayą już pożegnał się podczas drugiej kolacji. Gdy zbliżał się do plaży, zauważył coś dziwnego. Statek odpływał! Niewiarygodne! Czyżby mieli odpłynąć bez niego!? Trzeba było zadziałać, jakoś pomachać, gwizdnąć czy coś, by sobie o nim przypomnieli i zawrócili. Docierając na plaże, zauważył, że drugi statek, ten należący do piratów raz dwa za chwile odpłynie. - Nie mogą mnie tutaj zostawić! Nie po tym wszystkim... - myślał Usopp, trochę zdezorientowany. Robił pochopne, trochę bezmyślne ruchy. - Hej! - krzyczała Nami do ludzi na statku. O co tu chodzi, chcą odpłyną bez Usoppa a i nie chcą wpuścić Nami? To naprawdę bardzo dziwne. Ale, jeśli długonosy zdoła wskoczyć na statek zanim odpłyną... Widział Luffy'ego stojącego na statku. Uśmiechał się i to w jego stronę. Co to za dziwny spisek? Pora działać. By statek odpłynął, wystarczyło już tylko odwiązać ostatni supeł i mogli wypłynąć na morze. Usopp działał szybko. Zaczął biec z całej siły w stronę statku. - Hej, co ty robisz!? - nagle Nami uniosła się w powietrzu. W końcu, Usopp nie mógł pozwolić, by odpłynęli także bez niej. Dlatego złapał ją i zabrał na statek. Gdy już był blisko niego, liny były ściągnięte, zaczęli odpływać. Wszystkimi siłami skoczył w ich stronę i bohatersko złapał za bok statku. Jedną ręką już był na nim. Zaczął od wrzucenia do środka Nami, a dosyć to trwało, dziewczyna dziwnie z nim walczyła. O co w tym chodzi? Gdy sam zdołał się wczołgać, minęła jeszcze dłuższa chwila. Szybko wymyślił scenariusz, który miał posłużyć na jego bohaterską mowę. - Ha! - zaczął, stając na statku. Kierował swoje słowa do Luffy'ego - Myśleliście, że odpłyniecie beze mnie? Potężnego kapitana Usoppa!? Gumiak patrzył się na niego dosyć zdziwionym wzrokiem. Nagle uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Wspaniale się spisałeś, kapitanie. Nietrudno było wyczuć żart w jego słowach, dodatkowo ten śmiech po chwili. Luffy widocznie zrozumiał, że Usopp się tylko wygłupia. - Oi, nie przedrzeźniaj mnie! Dobrze wiem, że chcieliście odpłynąć beze mnie! - Co? - twarz Luffy'ego powróciła do swojego zdziwionego wyrazu - Bez ciebie? Czemu mielibyśmy to robić? - Pierwszy statek już odpłynął, ale nie sądziliście, że zaciągnę się na drugi! Poradziłem sobie i oto jestem! Ty mnie nie oszukasz. - Haha, jesteś zabawny. Przecież my na ciebie czekaliśmy. - Huh, czekaliście? - spytał ironicznie - W takim razie czemu odwiązałeś supeł nim zdołałem wejść na statek? - Tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś, myślałem że jakoś zabawnie chcesz wskoczyć na statek. Dlatego to zrobiłem. Usopp był zbity z tropu. Widocznie wygłupił się i to bardzo. - Ah... Ale! - zaczął bardzo donośnie - W takim razie, co Nami robiła na plaży? - Właśnie! Dzięki bardzo, że zabrałeś ją na statek! Nami nie chciała z nami płynąć i miała zostać u Kayi na czas przed powrotem na swoją wyspę. Dzięki tobie... Nagle Usopp dostał silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Była to wściekła na niego Nami. Biegło za nią dwóch marynarzy. Też byli solidnie pobici przez nią. - Zatrzymać ją! - gdy dowiedziała się, że statek nie może zawrócić już w tej sytuacji na ląd, strasznie się rozzłościła i zaatakowała marynarzy. Z tego powodu, może nieciekawie spędzić tę podróż... Kuk i Marimo